blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Blossom (character)
Blossom is the leader of The Powerpuff Girls and is portrayed as the smart one. Her new appearance is different than her younger appearance. Her voice has gotten a little deeper. Not to mention that she has gotten a little taller too. She also wears a pink long sleeve top with a red plaid skirt and black mary janes. Blossom's red hair grow longer, and she grew taller. Her outfits change regularly thanks to her gift of designing clothes with Bubbles. One of her new outfits consists of: a black strapless top with a bright neon pink winged heart in the middle, ruffled mini skirt (Ruffles are also pink with strings hanging from it), black bike shorts underneath her skirt, black boots that stop at the hem of her skirt (15" high) with pink outlines and designs. Black fingerless shoulder length gloves with pink lace over them, pink choker with a ruby heart dangling from it, along with a gold chain with her name written in Japanese Kanji incrusted with rubies. And cross ear cuffs that stop at her shoulders. Her hair was tied in two loops at the base of her neck with three braids going through it. She Also Appeared in ''Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi ''Still the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. She is a bit more sensitive than her TV incarnation, but still very strong-willed. Personality Blossom is kind and friendly. Though she can be vain, ruthless, and somewhat mean. Blossom is very level-headed and determine. She usually tries to play peacemaker between her sisters, however, is fast to argue with Buttercup. Blossom is the smart one of the group and knows a lot about school. It is revealed she's the leader of the Drama Club at school and can act bossy towards the actors during school plays. She has been shown to be great at basketball. And It appears Blossom knows how to play the guitar. Also, she can be snobby at times like when she is showing her guitar skills. In some episodes, she has been shown to be competitive in sports and to Berserk, Buttercup, and Brick. In a few episodes, she h as a sibling rivalry with Buttercup. Her and Brick have a rivalry. Sometimes they'll argue can be so overbearing, vain, and competitive much to their siblings' annoyance. Though, Brick and Blossom are still shown to hate each other a lot. Her hair is also what makes vain. This also includes her appearance, another thing that makes her vain is bad hairstyles. She has also shown a much darker side more than once in some episodes. She has a limit of how far you can make her pissed off: Cool, Steaming, Rage, Bloodshed. Of, course bloodshed would be the one you would want to avoid at all costs. Sometimes, her and Berserk are best friends when with each other both she and Berserk basically have the same personality.'' It is shown repeatedly that she as much as a tomboy as Buttercup is, if not more. Hyper Blossom In PPGZ, Blossom's real name is Momoko Akatsutsumi (赤堤ももこ, Akatsutsumi Momoko) / Hyper Blossom (ハイパー・ブロッサム, HaipāBuros samu), Momoko is the first member of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad and the main character of the series. She transforms using the phrase "Hyper Blossom". Despite her ditzy nature, she can be quite clever and can come up with plans when the time comes. Also, like the original Blossom, she also has a alter ego Liberty Belle as does the rest the PPGZ although it never is shown in the anime. She is a bit boy crazy which is given to crushes and romantic fantasies. She is very familiar with the mahou shojo genre, along with some typical anime/super sentai concepts and is regarded as a "hero maniac" in school, especially by Kaoru. Momoko also has a strong appetite for sugary foods. Momoko was the first to encounter Mojo Jojo at the park after buying candy. If she doesn't eat sweets for a long time she can get very cranky. Although often distracted and has been known to whine, Momoko tries her best to protect Tokyo City, lead the girls, and help her friends regardless of her situation (In one instance, when Momoko is unable to transform, she tries to fight alongside Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) and Karou (Powered Buttercup) wearing a sentai hero mask. Often she can be very and crafty when needed, usually being the first to come up with a plan to trick or defeat a monster that the girls are having trouble with. She has a younger sister named Kuriko Akasutsumi. She plans to be married in the future. She is represented by hearts. Momoko uses a string of which can extend and retract at will, giving Momoko full control over its movements. Blossom can also control the spin on the yo-yo as well as have it emit pink energy blasts. Momoko currently has the most attacks of any of the three girls. She introduces a new attack every episode. The names of her attacks are mainly based on sweets and she never repeats the same sweet name in other episodes. Some of her attacks are ''Wedding Cake Blossom Finish, Strawberry Big-Luck Spin, Ice Cream Shoot, Spin-Out Attack, and Shooting Yo-Yo. ''Momoko has no real main attack as she will use a different attack every episode, but many of the attacks resemble the ''Shooting Yo-yo and Spinning Yo-yo attacks in the first episode with some attacks having additional properties, such as a multi-hit property or the ability to catch objects. The RRBZ are always annoying girls. Momoko, like the original American cartoon Blossom, can also throw her ribbon like a bomb at the enemy. Abilities/Powers *'Advanced Intellect:' Blossom is easily the smartest of the trio, known to be very tactical in combat and excelling in courses like math, science, and language. *'Cryokinesis:' Blossom is able to freeze people, objects, and surroundings by using her breath. She is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls who have this ability[8]. *'Danger Intuition:' Blossom has an incredible intuition when it comes to sensing danger. *'Density Manipulation:' Blossom and her sisters are able to shift their density, taking the form of a puddle of water[9]. *'Electrokinesis:' Blossom and her sisters are able to create electricity, in their signature colors[9]. *'Energy Projection:' Blossom and her sisters are able to create powerful energy blasts from their hand. Blossom fires energy blasts in a powerful ray, able to split a giant in half[6]. *'Enhanced Roar:' Blossom and her sisters can roar like a bear, mimicking the beast perfectly[9]. *'Enhanced Senses:' Blossom and her sisters' are highly enhanced. **'Enhanced Hearing:' Blossom and her sisters are able to hear things from vast distances away. **'Enhanced Vision:' Blossom and her sisters can see things that are far away from her, much further than any regular human could and is able to see things on a microscopic scale. ***'Night Vision:' Blossom and her sisters are able to see in darkness. *'Exceptional Leadership skills:' Blossom acts like the leader of Powerpuff Girls and is often ask for instructions by her sister. *'Flight:' Like all the Powerpuff Girls she is able to fly and leaves a pink trail behind in the air. *'Guitar Playing:' Blossom is able to play the guitar[10]. *'Heat Vision:' Blossom and her sisters are able to heat up objects, with only their eyes. *'Imaginary Friend Creation:' Blossom and her sisters were able to create an imaginary friend together[11]. *'Intuitive Aptitude:' Blossom is an incredibly fast learner, able to figure out plans almost instantly and master languages at an unusually fast rate[12]. *'Laser Vision:' Also a standard Powerpuff power. Like her flight trail, her laser eyes are pink. *'Limited Acid Immunity:' Blossom and her sisters have an immunity to most strong acids, remaining unharmed when they would come into contact with acid[13]. She was however harmed by HIM's acid spit[14]. *'Mecha Piloting:' Blossom and her sisters are able to pilot the Mecha, Dynoma, although with mixed results[15]. *'Multilingualism:' Blossom is able to speak multiple languages and master them with little effort, one of them is Chinese. *'Photographic memory:' Blossom has a photographic memory, able to memorize anything after only seeing it once *'Pyrokinesis:' Blossom and her sisters are able to bend fire in their respective signature colors. This ability ranges from fire-breathing to spontaneous human combustion[9] *'Size Reduction:' Blossom and her sisters are able to shrink to an incredible small seize at will[9]. The origin of this ability is disputed, but it is likely caused as a side effect of Professor Utonium's shrink ray. *'Sonic Scream:' Blossom and Buttercup can produce a sonic scream that can cause great damage[16]. Blossom's and Buttercup's ability however do not surpass Bubbles who has mastered this skill. *'Superhuman Durability:' Like all the Powerpuff Girls they can durate much damage. *'Superhuman Speed:' Blossom and her sisters are able to travel faster than light[17]. **'Short-distance Teleportation:' Blossom and her sisters are able to teleport over short distances[9]. It can be assumed that this however just an example of their impressive speed. *'Superhuman Strength:' Blossom like her sisters is very strong but she seems to be the weakest of the three, although Bubbles can only be stronger than her when she's mad[18]. *'Super Spit:' Blossom and her sisters are able to cause explosions, with their spit[9]. *'Temporary Multiplication:' Blossom and her sisters are able to temporary multiply themselves[9]. *'Thermal Resistance:' Blossom and her sisters are able to resist impressive heat. *'Tornado Spin:' Blossom can use this move but does not surpass Buttercup who has mastered this skill[9]. *'X-ray vision:' Able to view through any material. Likes *Baths *Red *Reading *Christmas *Halloween *Raven (Teen Titans) *Her ribbon *Pink *Her Hair *Being helpful *Being kind *History *Science *Math *PE *Language *Spaghetti *Being nice *Boomer *To Play with her sisters *Learning *Internet *Learning new languages *Learning about different civilizations other than the ones on Earth (Ancient included) *Games *Going to School *Hanging out with her sisters *Her favorite cereals *Being a hero *Taking the role as the oldest of the girls *Kuriko *Making Plans *Crime Fighting *Her family *Sasha *Bled *Blight *Bunny *Bell *Barasia *Banana *Nicole Sweet *Blaze *Blow *Jenny Wakeman *Being the Leader *Books *Robin Snyder *Mike Believe *The City of Townsville *Playing Dress up *Seeing her sisters getting along *Professor Utonium *Being a daughter-figure of Professor Utonium *Making new concoctions with different chemicals and others. *Her powers *The city safe *April *Hotline *Her Yo-Yo *Sleeping *Quotes *Poetry *Anna Goldman *Anime *Manga *Computers *Eating junk food and sweets *TV *Megaville *Dogs *Cats *Word Searches *Sudoku *Crosswords *Writing *Taking photos *Jewelry *Ear cuffs *Valentine's Day *Christmas *Her Birthday *Urban legends *The Supernatural *J-pop & J-rock (Japanese Pop & Japanese Rock) *Reading ghost stories *Cryptozoology *Putting her hair in different styles *Cosplaying *Learning magic *Stuffed animals *Singing *Dancing *Writing *Drawing Dislikes *Crime and Villains *Being Tricked *The Rowdyruff Boys (Except Boomer) *Being defeated in a fight *Watching her sisters argue *Being thought of as stupid *Having her hair butchered *School Bullies *Mandark *Liver and Onions *Bugs *Spiders *The Town of Citiesville *Failing Tests *The Powerpunk Girls *Oppressor Plutonium *Princess Morbucks (Hates with a passion, has a very competitive rivalry) *The Professor's Chili *Being Cheated *Monsters *Being played *Being toyed with *Being embarrassed *Egg Nog *Being talked down to *Being called stupid *Being lied to *Heavy Metal Music *Darian Hendrickson *Damian Hendrickson *Darrik Hendrickson *Being watched *Desiree Goldman *HIM *Sedusa *Mojo Jojo Relationships Bubbles (Sister) Buttercup (Sister) Professor Utonium (Father) Kimiko Tohomiko (Best Friend) Berserk (Best Friend) Brick (Crush) Anna Goldman (Best Friend) Brute (Enemy) Brat (Enemy) Princess Morbucks (Rival/Arch-Enemy) Dexter (Love Interest) Bell (Enemy) Barasia (Enemy) Darian Hendrickson (Ex-Boyfriend/Enemy) Mr. Weasel (Ally) Ms. Keane (Teacher) Jenny Wakeman (Friend/Ally) Courage (Friend/Ally) Bunny (Friend/Ally) Desiree Goldman (Arch-Enemy) Sam (Best Friend) Danny (Close Friend) Tucker (Close Friend) Songs #New World By Twill #Stand Up By Twill #Never Give Up By Sonar Pocket #The Power of Love By Jennifer Cihi #You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home By Miley Cyrus #Beautiful Soul By Jesse McCartney #Love Story By Taylor Swift Aries Traits *Being the leader *Admired and respected by all *Benevolent *Organization *Honest *Up Front *Pride *Dignity *Born Leaders *Protecting her pride *Brave *Courageous *Intelligence *Superiority *Enthusiastic *Inclined intellect *Temper *Protective *Self Confidence *Being easily flattered *Attention seeker *Helping others *Soft spot for children and animals *Challenges *Bringing high expectations *Hates lies and betrayal of trust *Hates being challenged for being the leader *Warm-hearted *Physically Strong *Emotionally Strong Artwork Brick + Blossom.fng.gif|Brick + Blossom 38545.jpg|Blossom in PPGD blosivy.gif|Blossom in the Halloween Special beach-blossom-1-blossom-powerpuff-girls-9229711-300-379.jpg|Blossom in her Bathing Suit the_commander_and_leader_by_griddles-d41zg10.jpg|Blossom the Commander & Leader baileenashton.gif|Blossom wearing a chinese suit Hyper-blossom-powerpuff-girls-z-5858841-295-240.gif|Blossom in Super Z 10th_anniversary_Blossom_by_Seiryuga.jpg|Blossom in FusionFall|link=Blossom bloshawkgirl.gif|Blossom as Hawkgirl|link=Blossom blosbat2.gif|Blossom as Batgirl|link=Blossom 2009-5-3-2.jpg|Curious Blossom 2008-2-3-1.jpg|Cute Blossom blossomz.png|What long hair! teenblossom.gif|Teen Blossom 2006-12-16-1.jpg|Listening to my MP3! 2008-4-6-1.jpg|Blossom & Bubbles 400px-Blossom-pics-blossom-powerpuff-girls-12673807-650-851.jpg|Brushing my Hair 2008-6-29-0.jpg|I Love Ice Cream! 2008-7-12-0.jpg|Riding My Bike! 2008-10-5-0.gif|I'm Ready! 2008-11-29-3.gif|Hi! 2008-9-14-0.jpg|You're Teenage Blossom 2006-11-26-2.jpg|What a cute girl! 2008-5-10-4.jpg|Dinosaur Blossom 2008-5-4-1.jpg|Nice Dress, Blossom! 2009-4-18-0.jpg|A Go-Getter 2009-2-16-3.jpg|Cute! 2009-3-20-0.jpg|Such long hair! 2008-4-19-0.jpg|Awww! Your making me blush! chibiblossom.jpg|Am I in heaven? berserk_vs_blossom_1245248794.jpg|My counterpart, Berserk 1023012301230123.12332435201323.3..png|Blood my goth counter-part ballista.png|My shadowpunk counterpart Ballista blossom_4_by_girlslabo-d4psx9w.jpg|Blossom's First kick Bedtime Blossom.jpg|Me in my nightie Professor Blossom.jpg|My dream job New Blossom.jpg|My new outfit Blaze-Chan.jpg|My Daughter Halloween Blossom.jpg|My Dark Side Neanderthal Blossom.gif|Prehistoric Maid Blossom.jpg|Cleaning Time! Reporter.gif|Reporter Chinese Blossom.gif|Chinese New Year Blossom Spy.gif|Specal Agent Blossom Know-It-All.gif|Ms Know-It-All Telephone Call.jpg|"Oh, Professor!" Blossom Thinking.jpg|Thinking Blossom Nervous.jpg|Why am I nervous??? Haloween blossom x brick by bipinkbunny-d31q8xc.png|Happy Halloween! Future Daughter Reds.gif|Blazie He-He.png|What is she up to? Hmph.jpg|Hmph! Grrrr.....jpg|POed big time Nap Time.gif|What's going on? Pose.png|Take this! Sushi.png|What's this? Undercover.jpg|Undercover Blossom Adult Blossom.png|Adult Adult Brick.png|Husband Blair.png|Daughter Blair Lady like by bleedmanlover-d3r8vtq.png|Blair Family portrait color by bleedmanlover-d567jr8.png|Family picture Blossom's Room.jpg|My Room Request brett britney and blair by bleedmanlover-d549slx.png|Nephew & Neices Brett, Blair, Britney Request ben and butterfly by bleedmanlover-d547y6o.png|Butterfly & Ben Adult Boomer.png|Brother-In-Law Boomer Buddy.png|Nephew Buddy The puffyruff kids by bleedmanlover-d4pd6r8.png|PRK Cartoon party by turtlehill-d424l3f.jpg|Party Blossom by turtlehill-d4uz5vw.jpg|Princess Blossom Sisters by turtlehill-d4qomq1.jpg|Sisters Bloosom and dexter by turtlehill-d3gdvv5.jpg|Dexter & Blossom Girls side by turtlehill-d56fyaa.jpg|The Girls' Side Toon fantasy 5 story leaving by turtlehill-d494rol.jpg|Journey Trick or treat by turtlehill-d4eki5o.jpg|Halloween BloSsOM X BrIcK II by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Bed of Roses Blossom sketch by sweetxdeidara-d45togd.jpg|Sketches Ppgzd hyper blossom neos by turtlehill-d4y1v3w.jpg|Hyper Blossom Neos BlOsSoM_x_BrIcK_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Piggy Back Ride! Friends by turtlehill-d4qwlj3.jpg|Best Friends Ppgz by turtlehill-d57xpll.jpg|PPGZD Lunch time by turtlehill-d3jxhlz.jpg|Lunch Time brick_and_blossom_by_val3riao0o-d3h3wso.jpg|Sweet Kiss Oadette Blossom.gif|Oadette thatomic_blossom.gif|Atomic Blossom blossomscissors.gif|Cutting Time! BlosSom_X_BrIcK_III_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Kiss _Hard_Decision__by_blossomppg.jpg|Hard Decision powerpuff_goddess_blossom_by_nzz1-d3l6n4e.jpg|Goddess Blossom.png|Biker Blossom Made by Mystic-Chan Sailor Blossy.png|Sailor Blossy Ppgz0210.gif|Attack! Ppgz0211.gif|Attack! Ppgz0692.jpg|Eeeepppp! PPGZ2.gif|PPGZ Ppgz41 random045.jpg|Hyper Blossom Ppgz all dressed up.jpg|PPG PPGZ as RG by isuzu9.jpg|PPGZ Ppgz tv0030 (1).jpg|Grr Ppgz tv0049.jpg|Mmmm! Ppgz tv0139.gif|Yummy! Ppgz tv0142.jpg|Kiriko Ppgz tv0195.gif|Ramen Wall ppgz pretty girls by bipinkbunny-d384a0l.png|PPGZ KurikoFan2PPGZEpisode52 PIC03.jpg|Momoko's Dream Brick x momoko by leidyhina92-d37dh3n.png|Red Z Brick x momoko sweety dreans.png|Wedding Momoko 2 by cc kk.jpg|Momoko Akatsutsumi Momoko 3.jpg|Akatsutsumi Momoko Momoko and Brick by cc kk.jpg|Winter Momoko and Kuriko 2 by cc kk.jpg|Beach New year Momoko.jpg|Momoko-Chan WELCOMEmomo.png|Vocaloid Blossom.gif|Hyper Blossom Blossom 4.jpg|Blossom Z Blossom and Brick 2 by cc kk.jpg|Reds Blossom and Brick by cc kk.jpg|Confession Blossom brick 1.jpg|Night Blossom Club ID 2 by Blossom Club.jpg|Blossom Club Brick and blossom by propimol-d3dvud9.jpg|Prom Copy of Blossom21.jpg|Sleepy Copy of Blossom22.jpg|Headache Dexter and Blossom.jpg|Beach Dex and blossom.jpg|PPGD Ppgd brick and blossom by propimol-d51m2fv.jpg|Hmm Ppgd brick blossom love by propimol-d3zjyfe.jpg|Prom Brick x Blossom by Pak009.jpg|Team Red Brick and blossom by fanylove19-d4hbg0h.jpg|Hallway Encounter ppg_4_real__blossom__by_retipuj_rules-d2adjte.jpg|Teen Blossom_as_teen.jpg|Teen brick_and_blossom__s_daughter_by_ilove_cookies-d3a0cin.jpg|Daughter Blossomff.jpg|Fusion Fall Momoko-Chan.png|Momoko-Chan Momoko-Sama.png|Momoko-Sama Momoko Nanami.png|Momoko Nanami Momoko-Hime.png|Momoko-Hime Momoko-Chan.jpg|Momoko-Chan Hyper Momoko.jpg|Hyper Momoko Momoko-Sempai.jpg|Hyper Blossom Momoko Blossom.jpg|Momoko Momoko-Sensei.jpg|Momoko Momoko-Kun.jpg|Hyper Momoko-powerpuff-girls-z-7802754-11.jpg|Blossom Momoko-Dono.jpg|Momoko Momoko-Sama.jpg|Blossom Momoko-Koi.jpg|Hmm Momoko-Hime.jpg|Poochie Momoko-Koi.png|Sweet 2005-7-2-2.gif|Hi! 2005-5-28-1.jpg|Let's Do It! 2005-5-8-0.jpg|Oh, my! 2005-5-5-3.gif|What cha' ya say? 2005-5-22-0.gif|Micro 2005-7-10-1.jpg|Hmmm 2005-7-16-3.jpg|10 Years old 2005-7-23-1.jpg|Happy 2004-3-28-1.gif|Looking 2003-12-3-0.gif|Black 'N White 2003-3-13-0.jpg|Attack ppgz_tv0176_resize.jpg|Momoko ppgz_neos_by_reizeropein-d4tdvdn.jpg|Neos notamonkey.gif|NOT A MONKEY! 2004-7-27-0b.png|Talking to Brick 2006-9-3-0.jpg|Hn! Blossom psg style by natsumi chan0wolf-d36cwv5.png|Teenager 2004-7-31-0.png|Undercover Blossom steals brick s hats by sophiegegewophie-d58wanj.jpg|Hat Knapper 2008-11-30-2.jpg|Winter 2009-3-14-1.png|Beautiful 2009-3-8-2.jpg|Cool Off 2008-12-20-0.jpg|Springtime 2008-9-27-0.gif|Tohou Blossom 2007-1-6-0.jpg|Liberty Belle Berserk Crazy.png|My Counterpart Berserk Blossom Mech Smaller size by Seiryuga.jpg|My Rockette Counterpart Brittney Copy of ppgz tv0012.jpg|Brushing My Teeth Copy of thepowerpuffgirlsz87.jpg|WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL US?!?!?!?!?! SeXy_BlOsSoM_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Sexy blossom_by_propimol-d52ybxx.jpg|Prom Night blossom_dance_party_by_propimol-d532j9n.jpg|Dancing Blossom_and_Brick_by_propimol-d5239fq.jpg|Kiss ppgd_brick_and_blossom_by_propimol-d5190j8.jpg|Red Sketches ppgd_princess_by_propimol-d51zkc6.jpg|Princesses ppgd_blossom_by_propimol-d47yj0b.jpg|PPGD Bell vs blossom by propimol-d51ut0w.jpg|Blossom VS Bell Guardians 2 uniforms by sexy blossom-d3asotz.png|Uniform Ready to go to school by sexy blossom-d39lctm.png|Getting Ready For School High school ii by noyver-d375wse.jpg|Class Blossom Dexter love by Freaksofmanga.jpg|Breeze Dexterxblossom brick by mamepika.jpg|Jealousy Dexter and blossom lucky star by dexterxblossom4341-d31grrq.png|Little Kiss Fusion Fall by Kaiami.jpg|FF Blossom and dexter by psyconorikan-d38o3db.png|Sketch Blossom and Dexter by miitsuki lunallena.jpg|Worried Blossom and Dexter Forever by ShadOBabe.jpg|Tired Dexter loves Blossom by TheRoseOfManga.jpg|Dance Dexter Blossom by difinity.jpg|Sketch Blossom and Dexter CHIBI by pokediged.jpg|Chibis Dexter and blossom party by dexterxblossom4341-d32by6x.png|Dance Two great minds by psyconorikan-d38vzup.png|Love Achy-Breaky-heart-blossom-and-dexter-12991097-900-1156.jpg|Hall Xmas blossomxdexter by xxlovexfanxx-d36j0y2.jpg|X-Mas 2 comish momoko x dexter by lbiancal-d3jyifg.png|Blushing Blossom-and-Dexter-blossom-and-dexter-17516408-460-615.jpg|Secret Dexter surprise valentineday by bipinkbunny-d39o5jf.png|Crazy Valentine's hiroxmomo__after_a_long_time_by_nanakoblaze-d54r9ay.png|Edo Love 2008-1-3-0.jpg|Chinese 2008-1-20-1.jpg|Ohhhh 2008-1-26-1.jpg|:D 2008-1-27-4.jpg|Upset 2008-2-16-1.jpg|Quiet 2008-3-8-0.jpg|Country 2008-2-2-0.jpg|Happy 2008-2-3-2.jpg|Talking 2008-2-24-1.jpg|The Dark 2008-3-1-0.jpg|Nightie 2008-3-2-1.jpg|Resting 2008-3-20-0.jpg|Thinking 2008-4-5-1.jpg|Rice Ball 2008-3-23-1.jpg|Flying 2008-10-25-0.jpg|Having Fun! 2008-10-13-0.jpg|Playing 2007-1-2-2.gif|Hehe Protecting-you-blossom-and-brick-22042054-801-997.jpg|Protect Puff Punk Ruff by Yang Mei.jpg|Triangles PPG RRB PPKG PPGZ and RRBZ by Trinity630.jpg|Z 35 expressions rrbs x ppgs z by bipinkbunny-d40iiwy.png|Emotions Ppgsxrrbs birthdays april 2011 by bipinkbunny-d3dobsq.png|Happy Birthday! blosstarfire.gif|Star Fire Blossom blossom_by_fantasyblade-d3ivgfg.gif|Epic Blossom__s_Talking_Toy.jpg|Prank brick_and_blossom_ttwtt_by_sweetxdeidara-d4myq4h.jpg|Aftermath ppg_evil_saga__red_knights_by_thescarletsail-d30x0eu.jpg|Red Saga bell_vs_blossom_1_by_propimol-d3ztj4b.jpg|Bell VS Blossom gift__this_suits_me_just_fine_by_geoffnet-d55wjow.png|Love __rq___in_the_light_of_rain_by_kazunapikachu-d5bnm0x.png|Rain brick_y_blossom_ppgd_by_nazy244-d4llzvt.jpg|Manga Brick x blossom by ppgSNAFU.jpg|Kiss blossom_does_cos_play_by_syico-d56v2x6.png|Cosplay Mega blossom by sailormystic-d5dj1sd.jpg|Sailor Blossom Momoko-San.jpg|Momoko-San Fashion Momoko.jpg|Momoko Fashion Show Blossom and mimi by turtlehill-d5dvr1g.jpg|Mimi & Blossom Reds by turtlehill-d5efsx1.jpg|Red Prince & Princess ppgd_brick_and_blossom_by_propimol-d3djuc4.jpg|Reds powerpuffgirls-ppgd-style-bleedman-6300185-100-100.png|PPGD PPGD_by_bleedman.jpg|Comic blossom_ink_by_sweetxdeidara-d49w17l.jpg|Blossom BLOSSOM OF POWERPUFF GIRLS.png|Kawaii Kawaii Blossom.png|Valentine's Day blossom_dancing_by_jksketchy-d31vdfp.png|Dancing brick_and_blossom___balloons_by_jksketchy-d4wadmg.png|Balloons Prize red string by jksketchy-d4gbgtv.png|Red String of Fate Com brick and blossom 1 by jksketchy-d3an1kb.png|Tag Powerpuff universe by snowflake da kitty.jpg|Blossoms blossom_and_brick_love_by_nanakoblaze-d56ixl6.gif|Love blossom-011-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Happy blossom-010-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|I Love My Hair blossom-005-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Savin' The Day! blossom-006-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Fight Time! blossom-002-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Speed Racer blossom-007-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|How Sweet blossom-001-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Day Is Saved! blossom-004-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Kickin' Some Ass! 2008-11-8-0.jpg|Opps... PowerpuffGirlsCv61.jpg|Bubble Growth Blossom Utonium.png|Chibi Dexterxblossom brick by mamepika.jpg|Tempting to kill Ppg rrb by PPG RRB.jpg|Surprised bored_out_of_my_mind_by_bleedmanlover-d5bco5v.png|Expect the unexpected dinner_time_by_bleedmanlover-d3r9ckf.png|Nephew piggy_back_by_bleedmanlover-d3r9dds.png|Nephew request__moon_and_leaf_by_bleedmanlover-d5d403n.png|Niece & Nephew poke_by_bleedmanlover-d50v45m.png|Poke! Girlz of edo by bipinkbunny-d54qr42.png|Edo counterpart Momo-Chan _redz_we_are_a_great_team___by_bipinkbunny-d5gj84p.png|We're A Great Team! edo_on_problems__momo_and_hiro_by_bipinkbunny-d5k20s9.png|Momo and Hiro wall___friends_like_sisters_by_bipinkbunny-d5dynod.png|What about me?!?!?! beginning_of_times__edo_era_by_bipinkbunny-d49mkfr.png|Momo-Chan Momoko2.jpg|Chibi Momoko1.jpg|Chibi 2006-12-2-0.gif|See Ya! 2006-1-1-1.jpg|Lets Fight! 2006-12-16-2.jpg|Saving the Day! 2006-2-11-0.jpg|Ohhhh....Pretty! 2006-11-18-2.jpg|Hi! 2006-2-26-1.gif|Split Personality 2005-10-8-0.jpg|Teen 2004-11-14-0.jpg|Saving The Day 2004-11-17-2.jpg|Pasoko De Oekaki! 2004-12-19-2.png|Where oh where 2004-11-27-0.jpg|Painting 2004-12-11-1.jpg|Blossom 2004-10-30-0.jpg|Happy Halloween! 794693-blossom1.jpg|Who touched my stuff? Winter Blossom.jpg|Winter 2007-1-14-1.jpg|Wintertime 2007-3-24-1.jpg|"Hello" 2007-4-22-1.jpg|Colonial Blossom 2007-8-24-3.jpg|Braids 2007-12-1-2.jpg|Winter Momoko winter by mamepika.jpg|Winter Miyako-Chan.jpg|Uh.... 2011-07-11-420845.jpeg|Baby Blossom I was bored during a ppg marathon by 1niji girl2-d57oved.png|Forms %%%%!.jpg|Cutie @;;.jpeg|Happy New Year! Save you by karo0lina-d5o5539.png|Love I was thinking about you by nyahyunochan-d5mptnc.jpg|Love Brianna utonium jojo by crosschick647-d5o55kw.jpg|Daughter Connor utonium jojo by crosschick647-d5o53ij.jpg|Son Betty utonium jojo by crosschick647-d5o575b.jpg|Daughter blossom_ppg_by_chuckylovestiff123-d4x9qny.jpg|Teen Blossom_Wa_lolita_by_YokoKinawa.png|Wa Lolita Angelic Princess Blossom.png|Angelic Princess Princess Blossom.png|Princess Blossom Christmas.png|Christmas Fairy Blossom.png|Fairy Guardian Blossom.png|Guardian Princess Bloss.png|Queen Eternal Gemstone Bloss.png|Eternal Gem Eternal Bloss.png|Eternal Star Bloss.png|Star Her s wish page2 by turtlehill-d5x8qy1.jpg|Her's Wish Chi by turtlehill-d64fb02.jpg|Chi blossom_ppg_ng_by_PP21.jpg|High School Bubbles_Blossom_Buttercup_by_UntouchableGreen.jpg|School Request bloom and blade by bleedmanlover-d53kq59.png|Her Son and Daughter the_queen_by_thescarletsail-d35u1e0.jpg|The Queen Blossom_Gets_Hit_By_A_Car_by_blackhellcat.jpg|Ouch... ____hold_your_colors_by_iluvsnake-d4cfind.jpg|RRBs & PPGs tag 00b0ec6d3aec92afeeb639220319d0cf.gif|Super Speed blosvenus2.gif|Sailor Venus Cosplay Erjm7.gif|Flowers 18426190_220x183.gif|Bedtime 75509385us6.gif|Summer Vacation 2009-1-12-0.gif|Blossom Cosplay 2007-1-7-1.gif|Leader-Girl blosgrin2.gif|Grin 1a0340ff3ad3bf88d21a245cd01bf7a1.png|Devious Balletic_Blossy_by_nzz1.png|Ballet the_family_by_bleedmanlover-d5ti63s.png|Family Cure Moon.jpg|Precure Blossom Cosplay __gf___first_steps_by_kazunapikachu-d68dpci.jpg|Family 2007-08-17-67908.png|Hi! 2789_400x600.jpg|Too much reading Blossom-s-rainbow-hair-powerpuff-girls-27498253-1185-872.jpg|Blossom with Rainbow Hair Blossom_The_Hottie_by_HMontes.jpg|Fanmail Red.png|Mirror Twins Blossom Fairy.png|Fairy Blossom0.png|Blossom Bl.png|Blossom Blossom's New Look.png|New Look Rebel Blossom.png|Rebel _____PPGT__Rapunzel_by_Tuttava.png|Rapunzel _Autumnal_Equinox__by_Kasumi9.jpg|Autumn 225387d782f2a401734a2129c52a18b4.png|Puppy Dog Eyes Adult_blossom.png|Wedding 8c1e4f3d49eb1491bbe3cb4887f30c04.gif|Transformation 0ap.jpg|Cheerleader 0c1c520b89b5a6f169a3925617ccc815-d46f8b3.jpg|Chibi 2810 29.jpg|Yo-Yo Momoko akatsutsumi blossom by mekyoii-d4fggmm.png|Anime It s a counterpart thing by iluvsnake-d4e0x38.jpg|Secrets Duplo ataque boomerangue by bipinkbunny-d4sa5kx.png|Double Attack Brick and Blossom in What by BiPinkBunny.jpg|Study Brick and Blossom Forever by BiPinkBunny.jpg|Red Team 9a00083b5de3743c6a8ba0aec8bcaa63.jpg|School 931cd7efaa2f158ba8ddb5e4ed910533-d638otj.jpg|Prototype tumblr_lxputp4bEI1r3snos.png|Teen ppgeok07.jpg|Old Fashion ppg031.gif|Rabbit Ears PPG_1215_by_thweatted.png|Two of a Kind ppg_style_cure_blossom_by_artic_moon-d4142di.png|Cure Blossom Cosplay ppge03.jpg|Nurse ppge00.jpg|Liberty Belle ppge02.jpg|Virgo ppgx_blossom_by_xxjohnnytestloverxx-d5nhbuu.png|Blossom 2003-10-25-0.gif|Cool Stuff 2003-10-6-0a.jpg|Nightie 2003-9-23-1.jpg|Nyanko 2003-9-27-3.gif|Teen 2003-8-31-1.jpg|Shyness 2003-11-23-3.jpg|Ice Queen 2003-12-22-2.jpg|Snow Queen 2003-9-4-0.gif|POW! 2003-7-29-0.gif|GAH! 2004-10-17-0.png|Smart Ass __prize___showdown_that_was_always_meant_to_be_by_kazunapikachu-d57jnwm.jpg|Explosive Love Triangle Gift love thy enemy by kazunapikachu-d53wb8w.jpg|Flirting Gimme back my book by dasketcherz-d66qbwu.png|Teasing Sickblossom.jpg|Powerpox 8zxS1r8kf64o1_1280.jpg|Music Guru 50e26beaa7f7e.jpg|Vacation BlossomGroovy.png|Groovy blospebblesteen.gif|Teen Pebbles 2cgoa4x.gif|Beach 2008-12-13-1.gif|Speed Racer 641105.jpg|Surf's Up! _blossom__by_fullrings-d2z70ia.png|PPGD 1zg10.jpg|Commander and Leader 293bb2b2ca895e8b59a6cca548574bac-d51atxy.gif|Shyness Blossomwaiter.png|Playboy Bunny Blossem.jpg|Get Ready Girls! Blossom_frame1fc.jpg|FusionFall Hyperblossom_transform.png|Hyper Blossom Mt_blossem.jpg|Blossom not_funny__brick__by_dasketcherz-d73ids0.png|Not funny Brick Ppg and rrb by soraya7-d5hhyxv.jpg|Playful Fights Kiss by propimol-d5239fq.jpg|Sudden Kiss Brick noticing puberty by Icebluelink.jpg|Bikini Brick and blossom wallpaper by propimol-d51mw8m.jpg|Red Love Not funny brick by dasketcherz-d73ids0.png|Sneaky Kisser PPGroom.png|Accused Livingroom.png|Disappointment Dexlab.png|Amazed Science lab459.jpg|Science Lab Library89.jpg|Bookworm From the girls.jpg|Thanks Ble.png|Shock Blossy.png|Bloss Leader-Girl.png|Leader Girl Profblossom.png|Professor Scientist Blossom.png|Scientist Agent Blossom.png|Special Agent beauty_flowers_by_karo0lina-d7eveo0.png|Floral bea_blossom_by_thweatted-d5cps55.png|Cosplay blossom__3_by_nazy244-d4of9bo.jpg|Bloss CLAMP_style_Blossom.jpg|Clamp Blossom Lasers.jpg|Powering Up Bleedman__s_PPG_blossom_by_SABERJ2X.jpg|Pinky Blossom_colored.jpg|Charachter Design Love_is_in_the_air_by_ailil.jpg|Love is in the air 8118512.jpg|Blossom 20483080.jpg|Professor Blossom 27941187.jpg|Wishing you a Happy B-Day! global_guardian_s_momoko_by_turtlehill-d5g4r7l.jpg|Global Guardian infancy_memories_by_turtlehill-d5tsquf.jpg|Childhood Memories shall_we_dance__2013__red_s__by_turtlehill-d6z6ii1.jpg|Red Dance ppg_15th_by_turtlehill-d6v5bk7.jpg|Cosplay Party 687bea7ce69565ab1f33a763480b08f8.jpg|Boogie Man is Back! Boogiegba.png|HIM and Seek Family by bleedman-d5feryu.jpg|Family in Grim Tales 180px-Blossom and Buttercup staring at each other.jpg|Arguing Blossom__s_Bad_Hair_Day_by_HMontes.jpg|Bad Hair Day Blossom_As_Titania_by_HMontes.jpg|A Mid-Summer's Night Dream Blossom_At_The_Beach_by_HMontes.jpg|Beach Day blossom_breaks_through_by_blackhellcat-d4dbss1.jpg|Work Blossomisms_by_HMontes.jpg|Blossmisms PPGs_as_Brain_Eaters.jpg|Brain Eater 2004-2-3-1.jpg|Chemical X 2004-8-22-0b.jpg|Everything Nice 2004-7-14-0.jpg|Beach Play 2005-3-5-0w.jpg|Japanese Styled Blossom 333501.jpg|Saving the Day 905333.jpg|Snowball Fight 10008_-_AMH_Blossom_Bubbles_Powerpuff_Girls.jpg|That's What A Big Sister Does 2008-8-31-0.jpg|Coplaying Vocaloid 2009-07-20-180314.jpg|New Look 2009-07-20-180315.jpg|New Blossom Blossom Senshi.png|Senshi Blossom School.png|School Super Blossom.png|Super Senshi 2007-4-19-0.jpg|Music Queen 2007-3-3-1.jpg|Cooking 2007-05-02-53131.jpg|Momoko 2008-12-27-1.jpg|Liberty Belle 2007-9-1-2.jpg|Show Off Blossom_just__eh__standing_by_10got.jpg|Nightie Blossom-2.jpg|Ass kicking time Blossom-8.jpg|Shy Awesome-Blossom-powerpuff-girls-24270652-445-632.jpg|Awesome 13830072681150710571034nr9.jpg|Springtime 2009-1-25-1.jpg|Hi 2007-07-24-64659.jpg|Momoko 2003-11-11-0.gif|Fighting 2004-2-15-2.gif|Nap time 2004-11-8-0.png|Blossom 2004-3-4-0.gif|Know it all 2004-7-27-0.png|Telephone conversation Blossom (2).jpg|Blossom 2005-11-12-3.jpg|Intellect 2007-8-5-icesisaku.gif|Ice Breath Bubbles blossom buttercup the professor powerpuff girls 002.jpg|Movie Steamypuffs41.png Steamypuffs55.png Steamypuffs56.png Steamypuffs59.png Steamypuffs61.png Steamypuffs62.png Steamypuffs70.png Steamypuffs71.png Steamypuffs73.png Steamypuffs74.png Steamypuffs76.png Steamypuffs77.png Steamypuffs78.png Steamypuffs80.png Steamypuffs81.png Steamypuffs86.png Steamypuffs88.png Steamypuffs90.png Steamypuffs93.png Steamypuffs101.png Steamypuffs148.png Steamypuffs154.png Steamypuffs156.png Steamypuffs158.png Steamypuffs160.png Steamypuffs25.png Steamypuffs19.png 2011-11-09-451050.png 2011-07-16-422202.jpg 22923099.png 167.png 176.png popnbro.gif 2008-10-09-118962.png 2004-5-5-0.jpg 716afbbae62fa3a34cef5e808e24e173.gif 2005-11-23-2.gif 2006-5-4-2.gif 2005-12-3-3.gif 2007-1-7-2.gif 2007-8-4-0doriru.gif 2004-1-24-0rb.gif tumblr_lpjfgwhjyj1qfgqih.gif tumblr_m5qu63eHDc1r23ps8o1_500.gif blossom_bo_peep_cosplay__colored__by_jerimin19-d5po6oe.png Haipaaa_Burossomu_ZX__Colored__by_YokoKinawa.png blossom_x_brick___first_kiss_by_danitha_dn-d6yg9o1.jpg 6085693.jpg b_l_o_s_s_o_m_by_unazo-d3jlpol.jpg Blossom_PPG_by_Akari011Leana.jpg __ppgz_top001_resize.jpg 19294627.jpeg Img6f5453fd432ve7.jpeg Img-thing_(2).jpg Maximum_Blossom_by_mewgirl16.jpg ppge05.jpg TheBlossom1-2217365_946_1041.jpg blossom__beautiful_dirty_rich_by_mollymaster96-d373h29.jpg blossom_by_yang_mei-d37ow5x.jpg You're Really Good!.jpg 2007-12-30-1.jpg 2007-7-21-3.jpg 271113.jpg Agatha.jpg Alta.jpg Blossom-Sensei.jpg Tumblr m2as76fwC51r5v309o2 250.gif Momoko-powerpuff-girls-z-7802694-320-240.gif 43504.gif Blossom As A Ghost by blackhellcat.jpg Tumblr luzwpiVlUx1qao70vo2 500.gif E052cfe70f4650 full.gif 872bce0ee4e505b82592a457aa4e63f1-d4qd40b.png 861c06a5979e0e2072cf7cecdd3d3929-d337n3b.jpg Blodee.png BlossomTired.png Db371361343d084739318304f5ae70bc.png Scooby.png Blossom-4.png blossom_by_mekyoii-d4apsnn.png notadvertising.jpg blosdeeds.gif bloseliza.gif blosbellum.gif blosmai.gif blospebbles.gif bloskimboomron.gif blosneanderthal.gif bloso.gif blospipsyagain.gif blostoadette.gif blosunsure3.gif 2005-6-5-3.gif 2008-2-10-1.gif 2007-4-29-2.gif 2007-6-10-0.gif 2007-12-8-4.gif 20071208a.gif 2005-12-23-1k.gif 2005-12-18-1.gif 2006-6-11-1.gif 18317.jpg minimini.jpg BiDFtRACUAENPg8.jpg 2007-9-16-0.gif nikibbr.gif nikiiinnd.gif gomennasai.gif rarara.gif 2006-4-9-0.png 2008-12-14-1.jpg 2003-10-13-1.jpg 2003-11-19-2.jpg 2004-4-25-0.jpg 2006-7-14-1.jpg 2006-9-18-1.jpg 2005-8-25-0z.jpg 2006-8-23-0.jpg 2004-4-15-0.jpg 2005-1-10-0.jpg 2006-4-23-0.jpg 2007-8-18-1.jpg 2010-5-8-2.jpg 2005-2-6-0.png 2005-10-10-0.png 135394-img_000054.png 2004-8-4-0.png 2004-8-14-1.png 2005-3-27-2.jpg 2005-1-29-0.jpg 2006-7-11-0.jpg 2007-4-7-0sono1.jpg 2006-6-17-1.gif eatbl.gif oejapblossom.gif 1129.gif 2008-8-3-0.jpg 2006-5-7-5.jpg 901064_large.jpg 1101360.jpg 1167774.jpg 877386-10-1280244196774.jpg 2004-6-28-0.gif Blossom Basic.png Blossom 1.png Blossom Civilian Stage.png Blossom Cosmic Gemstone.png Blossom Crystalline.png Blossom Eternal Gemstone.png Blossom Eternal.png Blossom Front View.png Blossom Galactic.png Blossom Gemstone.png Blossom Golden.png Blossom Harmonic.png Blossom Heavenly Crystal.png Blossom Hyper Gemstone.png Blossom Immortal.png Blossom Manga.png Blossom Mature Dress.png Blossom Normal.png Blossom Other Clothing 1.png Blossom Other Clothing 2.png Blossom Perfect Gemstone.png Blossom Youth Dress.png Blossom Ultra.png Blossom Super.png Blossom Super Gemstone.png Blossom Starlight.png Blossom Special 2.png Blossom Special 1.png _20160326_070500.JPG uP4HV91.jpg 5901285_sd.jpg UP4HV91.jpg dg_blossom_giggling_animated_by_doomguy2nd-d39itq5.gif Trivia *Blossom is the Powerpuff Girl with the shortest hair. *Blossom's pink color may be a reference to the leaders usually wearing red or shades of red in Super Sentai and many similar shows of Japanese origin (Pink is a lighter shade of red, which is usually chosen to look more feminine). *She is the only Powerpuff Girl who does not share the same eye color as her dark counterpart and male counterpart. *She is the only Powerpuff Girl who has multiple powers that she does not share with the others. *Blossom is the eldest of her sisters. *Blossom was the first Powerpuff Girl to get her name. *Blossom was also the first Powerpuff Girl to speak. *Blossom is the Powerpuff Girl with a huge red bow and a hair clip on the back. *She is the only one having lots of decorations in her hair. *Blossom makes an appearance in both of Bleedman's popular webcomics: PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi and Grim Tales: What about Mimi?. In PPGD, Blossom is one of the main characters. Like her original TV counterpart, she is still the leader of the Powerpuff girls but is a bit more sensitive than her TV counterpart and is very strong-willed. She also developed a recent large crush on Dexter. In GTWAM?, Blossom, now an adult, Married to Dexter and had a daughter named Mimi with HIM through an unknown and unholt circumstance. *Blossom from Powerpuff Girls Z bears the resemblance of Tsunade from Naruto and Darkwing Duck and Yashamaru from Naruto. *She is the only one who Princess Morbucks has a one-on-one rivalry with. *She has an anger scale, along with the others. Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Superheroes Category:Teams Category:Leaders Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Girls Category:Love Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Supernaturals Category:Supernatural Category:Reincarnations Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Grim Tales Characters